A warm morning
by Lots of Sun
Summary: A warm, quiet morning in the Uchiha residence. This short follows Sakura and Sarada during one of their mornings together.


The rooms of the Uchiha residence were momentarily quiet. Soft beams of light stretched and peaked through the windows of the home, warming the chilly floors and bringing a soft glow to the dimly lit dwelling. Sakura was up before the light from the sun had even touched her home, preparing for her busy day and trying not to worry about the hospital.

' _You need to take a break_.'

Shizune had been following her all yesterday, watching her follow up on patients and go through paper work. Sakura would politely shake her head and continue on. People needed her help, she had started the side wing to the already existing hospital for needy children, it was something she was passionate about.

" _You're going to exhaust yourself.. Please, listen I'm fine here with the students I have. We have two extra doctors on the next few days, **Sakura**' please._ " Shizune sounded genuinely concerned. Sakura would pause for a few moments now before responding. She'd sigh and bring a free hand up to her temples, contemplating to herself before giving in. If she left within the hour she'd make it home before Sarada and have some surprise snacks ready. Something her daughter really enjoyed.

" _If you need me for anything you won't hesitate?_ " Sakura spoke in a soft tone, not meeting eyes with her former disciple, but only glancing. She had been so busy lately, she was beginning to feel sleepy as a warm breeze pushed through an open window and into her office. Maybe she did need a small break.

Shizune nodded and took a step forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

_" I promise._ "

Sakura couldn't sleep past seven most days, eight thirty at the latest. Her internal clock would burst open and she could never get back to sleep. Most days after she'd gotten Sarada off to school, and she didn't have to work till later, she'd crawl back into bed and lie next to Sasuke and close her eyes. Sometimes, if she was just relaxed enough, she could daydream for a few minutes. But, it would only last a short time as Sasuke would try to wake her up with small, light kisses to her nose and chin. Sometimes she'd pretend to be asleep so he would lie next to her a bit longer and give her more 'time to wake up,' kisses.

This wasn't one of those lazy mornings where she could rest her cheek on his shoulder and listen to his slow, deep breaths. Every once in a while Sasuke would quietly grunt or moan, Sakura had even watched him pout his lips in his sleep before and couldn't refrain herself from softly kissing him as he slept.

_No,_ this morning was a little less routine, she'd fallen behind on some house chores and wanted to get them done before Sarada woke up. She had wanted to do something fun today, perhaps go shopping or take a trip to lake and go swimming. She still needed to finish the laundry and do some dishes before making breakfast. Mother and daughter time was special to her, something she thoroughly enjoyed and filled her with more happiness than she could ever put into words. Lately Sarada had been wanting to spend more time with her grandmother than her mom, and Sakura was fine with that, besides the fact that she had picked up a few of her father's jokes. All of which were in poor taste.

Sakura was dressed for the day, but had neglected her hair for the time being, her beautiful skin had a touch of pink around her smiling lips and her eyes had only a little shadow and mascara. She hadn't realized how pale she had become until that morning when the sun warmed her skin. She would make a note to go outside for more than a few minutes a day from now on. Endless hours inside the hospital were making her look exhausted and worn out. It was hard for her to accept help, and she was still adjusting. Shizune and the other medical nin were tremendously skilled and very personable, but she always felt the need to do things herself. She was still learning to let others help her.

Sakura had a mint green shirt on that showed her neck and the tips of her shoulders. The sleeves of the shirt were short and up above her elbows, and the back of the shirt had a pink flower insignia. She dressed casual for her lower half, wearing a white pair of capri jeans. Sakura quietly walked through her home, enjoying the bursts of warmth on her face and chest as she set a large basket down on the kitchen table. Glancing behind her she saw an apron crumpled up on the counter and quickly grabbed it.

Putting on the apron she then bent down and pulled up her hair. Not necessarily caring how it looked.

Sakura pulled a few garments from atop the laundry and began to fold them, placing each garment into a set spot. Organizing the sections so nothing was misplaced. She paused and turned suddenly as footsteps other than her own echoed through the house. Fast paced steps, that were light and close together.

Sakura smiled before Sarada even walked into the opening of the kitchen. Her beautiful daughter, that her and Sasuke had brought into this world. The small child's feet now sounded much heavier as she walked into the kitchen, she rubbed her eyes and stretched, not paying attention to what her mother was doing. She had her glasses in her hand, bunched in a small fist as she tried to wake up.

_" Good morning Sarada-chan.."_ Sakura spoke quietly and playfully, as Sarada entered the kitchen and walked towards her mother. Sarada held up her arms and held Sakura for a moment, still neglecting to put on her glasses as she embraced her mother in a post sleep-walking coma.

_" You're up early.."_ Sakura spoke, abandoning her current chore and reaching down to embrace her daughter.

Bending down and picking her up, Sarada rested her head against Sakura's shoulder and Sarada sloppily put on her glasses and looked around the room.

_" You.. you already cleaned the house mama? "_ The small child sounded confused and a little concerned, but Sakura lightly laughed and nodded.

_" Just some laundry, maybe some dishes.."_ Sakura spoke in a low, quiet tone as more and more sunlight peaked through the large window within their kitchen. A warming wave of light clinging to her and her daughter, causing Sarada to squint and hold a hand up to her face. She looked up and at her mother, speaking slightly hoarsely.

_" Can I help? "_

Sarada spoke with a small smile, and looking directly into Sakura's eyes. Sakura was familiar with this tactic, it was something she had picked up from her father. When Sarada wanted something or to be taken seriously, she would perform what Sakura would identify as an intimidation tactic. By staring them directly in the eye and slightly pouting, Sarada picked up something her father had done in previous arguments with Sakura.

_" Well if you promise to be a good helper, I guess I can't say no. "_ Sakura spoke as she continued to smile softly, she gently set her daughter down. Sarada smiled broadly and quickly scrambled to find a small apron for herself to wear.

Sakura pulled over a chair and helped Sarada up so that she could more easily access the cloths.

_" Daddy's cloths are always the dirtiest.."_ Sarada spoke blatantly and Sakura's mouth pursed as she held in her laughter. Her daughter was very aware and paid attention to details.

_" Mama.."_ Sarada spoke, holding up one of Sasuke's white long sleeved shirts. She stared over to her mother, waiting for a comeback of some kind. Sakura merely picked up another one of Sasuke's cloths and began to fold it.

_" He may look clean and proper, but your father is actually a mess. "_

She smiled more openly as she spoke, enjoying what was coming from her mouth. Sasuke always acted so composed, especially around his daughter, but Sakura knew first hand what a mess he normally was.

_" How do you get them so clean, mama? "_ Sarada spoke, working diligently at folding the one shirt she had.

_" It took a while, your father is very good at making his cloths as dirty as possible. " _

Sakura sighed longingly as she nearly finished folding the laundry. Humming to herself as Sarada occasionally looked up and at her mother, catching her smiling differently at each piece of clothing she picked up. Remembering the different days that each garment had been worn on, fondly reminiscing.

_" When I get older, I want to marry a man like papa.."_ Sarada spoke and Sakura nearly imploded. Marriage? What!?

Sakura stared over at her daughter, very curious as to what she meant. A man like Sasuke?..

Sakura paused as she began to think of the type of man who people had thought Sauske was. An orphan, a freak, an abusive creep or a monster. Things that she knew he wasn't, things she had caught others saying before the war, caught people criticizing her behind her back for ever giving him another chance. She paused her thoughts and looked down at her young daughter, a man like Sasuke? To her Sasuke was brave and selfless, he had made some terrible choices, and Sakura still got apologies from him for the things he had put her through. She'd have to defend himself to himself, more often then not the fights they did have weren't over money or adultery, but over his abusive past and how it still tore at him, no matter how many times Sakura said she forgave him, he still pushed. A past that Sarada wasn't aware of, something she'd learn over time and Sakura had prepared herself for the talk. Sasuke had been forgiven by the then Hokage, Tsunade, but the uneasy feeling of him being back in the village took time to disappear, and thankfully everyone within Konoha had forgiven, or at least, made peace with him. After everyone found out about the massacre of the Uchiha Clan and who's fault it really was, things began to change within the village and many of the old folks who had run the village behind the scenes, weren't allowed to make choices for the village any more. But.. This.. couldn't be what she was talking about though.. It couldn't be.

_" Like what, sweetheart? "_ Sakura nearly choked, doing her best not to look overly concerned.

_" Someone brave and strong, Papa's the strongest and the bravest."_ Sarada spoke and Sakura began to grin.

" _He is, isn't he.. We're so lucky to have him._ " She spoke, extremely satisfied as she finished folding the laundry.

Sarada nodded and set down the last folded item from her arms.

" _When will papa be home again, is it tomorrow or the next day?_ " Sarada spoke, now looking more awake and aware.

Sakura thought to herself for a moment before answering. Sasuke helped around the village if Naruto needed anything, but a few days a month he would go on a mission for the village. This was one of those times.

" _I think late tomorrow evening.. We'll make sure to have a big dinner waiting for him, alright?_ "

Sarada nodded and stared out the window that was infront of them, looking determined.

" _Well, lets put the laundry away and maybe have some breakfast_."

" _Then we can do the dishes, mama?_ " Sarada spoke, helping herself get down from the chair.

Sakura shook her head and smiled.

_" No I think the dishes can wait, I want to spend as much time as I can with just you today. The rest of the chores can wait until tomorrow._ " Sakura spoke, picking up a large stack of laundry and walking past her daughter. Sarada grabbed what was left on the table and followed her mother, smiling as she glanced up and out the window at the shining sun.

A two days travel away, Sasuke rested and collected himself. Sitting beneath a thick, large, tilted tree, Sasuke sat with his back against the rough trunk that the tree had to offer.

In his hand was a single photo of Sakura smiling boldly, beautifully, with Sarada, who was looking suspiciously at the camera. He was careful to make sure his hand was clean before he even tried to take the photo from his chest pocket, however now that he had a few moments to himself, he reflected on his beautiful family. Still not understanding how he was fortunate enough to marry the woman who had loved him since they were children, how she had forgiven him when he couldn't forgive himself. She made him a better person and every day he was reminded of that. When Sarada was born he was so scared to hold her, so afraid that he would drop her or scare her, but the small newborn wanted to be held by Sasuke and only Sasuke for the few minutes after being born into this world. He looked at the photo a few minutes longer as the morning sun stretched up and over the trees and hills outstretched around him.

A man in a white, porcelain fox mask and all black attire, approached him and stated that everyone was ready to depart. Sasuke nodded in agreement and carefully placed the photo back into his chest pocket before feeling a sneeze coming on. Smiling slightly, remembering the old wives tale he thought to himself.

Someone must have been talking about him behind his back.

( special thanks to strawberrycreampiefluff from Tumblr for drawing a super cute Sasusaku drawing, that I absolutely needed to write about. You're amazing.)


End file.
